Kaizen Thunderstorm
Basic Summary The Kaizen Thunderstorm is a full auto Shock rocket launcher designed and manufactured by Kaizen Corp. The Shock damage already makes this weapon unique for it's class, as the electricity can arc to nearby zombies, making this gun very devastating on large mobs. Unlike regular Shock weapons though, the rocket does no impact damage damage, instead creating a cloud of electrons above a radius, zapping any enemies and any enemies near the enemies initially damaged, due to the interaction with the positive charge on the ground and enemies and the negative charge created by the "electron cloud", creating Cloud to Ground lightning. That "cloud" can deploy up to 4 lightning bolts at once. For this reason, this weapon has been named the Thunderstorm, one of the most brutal rocket launchers ever created. Playing Style As mentioned above, it's designed to take out massive hordes with little effort, with Shock damage and functionality, large blast radius, high pierce, moderate damage, and full auto functionality (albeit with a relatively low ROF). It's a very useful weapon for VIP, as swarms of robotic enemies will appear, and the fact that it stuns all robotic enemies for some time makes it very effective for that map. It can stun all robotic enemies because it will fry the circuits of those enemies during impact. However, a relatively high movement of 25%, a relatively long reload time of 3.5 seconds, tiny capacity of 9, and pricey ammo means that the player should exercise some caution while using the Thunderstorm. Recommended Augs Deadly:The first choice for nearly all weapons. Allows it to deal more initial damage and lets it kill faster. Capacity: Another helpful aug, since the clip can be drained in a matter of seconds. Allows it to shoot longer and kill more enemies before reload is needed. Adaptive: A viable 4th aug. Allows it to kill off Energy/Shock resisting zombies easier. Makes it more versatile. It's also a crucial aug for Nightmare Mode. Enlarged: Increases the radius of the "electron cloud", allowing a larger area of enemies to be damaged. However, the other augs mentioned in this section are more useful for this weapon. Piercing: Since all Shock weapons have the damage multiplied by the amount of enemies hit at once by the electricity. This is limited by the pierce of the weapon. Increasing the max pierce also increases the piercing damage of Shock weapons. And since the "Electron cloud" can create up to 4 lightning bolts at once, this aug is extremely important for this gun. More Facts * Extremely rare gun * Kaizen Corp.'s first rocket launcher * One of the only Shock rocket launchers to be invented * This diagram on lightning shows how the lightning works, in real life and on this gun http://whyfiles.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/lightning_diagram2.gif * The Rancor Vindiction, another conception, has a very similar concept * Any extra electron clouds created will instantly disappear * One of the only full auto weapons that cannot be augmented with overclocked Category:66mazda Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Kaizen Corp. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shock Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Projectile Launcher Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Grenade Launchers